Unforgettable Nights
by Veemon-chan
Summary: PG-13 for character death and mature content. A killer is on the loose. It's already taken 3 lives. I am done with this story so pls R&R and pls no flames!
1. Jerkoto

(Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon k I just own two characters Sakoto and Psyche, so enjoy this fanfic

(Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon k I just own Sakoto, so enjoy this fanfic.)

** **

**A/N: This is a 2-author fic. I wrote it with my sis, ToMoYo HiKaRi SyAoRaN. Psyche is her character. **

**Ages:**

** **

**Jyou-19**

** **

**Jun-17**

** **

**Miyako-14**

** **

**Iori-12**

** **

**Hikari-14**

** **

**Daisuke-15**

** **

**Taichi-18**

** **

**Sora-17**

** **

**Mimi-17**

** **

**Koushiro-17**

** **

**Kenji-14**

** **

**Sakoto-14**

** **

**Takeru-14**

** **

**Willis-15**

** **

**Yamato-18**

** **

**Psyche-18**

** **

**~*~*~At Sakoto and Psyche's house~*~*~**

** **

**"Hey guys let's party!!!" Sakoto yelled as his party started it was an anniversary party for Taichi and Sora they have been going out for 2 years.**

** **

**"Thanks Sakoto you are a true pal." Taichi said as he pulled Sora close to him to dance.**

** **

**Sakoto just went to the sit on the couch since he didn't have a girl to dance with.**

** **

**Then he heard a soft voice ask, "Would you like to dance Sakoto?"**

** **

**He looked up to see Hikari offering him her hand to him, so he took it and they started to dance.**

** **

**Yamato just walked in from a concert and he asked Psyche if she wanted to dance.**

** **

**After the party Sakoto and Hikari said their goodbyes and then Daisuke butted in and said. "Hey Jerkoto don't steal my girl cause she's mine."**

** **

**"No Daisuke and my name is Sakoto not Jerkoto." Sakoto said.**

** **

**When everybody left Psyche came and said, "My brother has a crush on Hikari hahahahahahaha!!!!"**

** **

**"No I don't!"**

** **

**"Yeah you do."**

** **

**"Well freak you I'm going to sleep see you tomorrow." He opened the door to his room, and to his surprise, _all_ his guests weren't _actually_ gone, yet. "Ack! Taichi, Sora! Get out of my room and make-out elsewhere!" Taichi hurriedly put his shirt back on and they both left his room. Psyche giggled. Taichi and Sora blushed.**

** **

**~*~*~*~The Next Day~*~*~*~**

** **

**::DING DONG:: "Get the door, dang it, Sakoto!" Psyche yelled.**

** **

**"No! You!" he retorted.**

** **

**"I'm dressing up, you baka!"**

** **

**"OK! Fine! Just don't call me that again!"  
  
"Baka"**

** **

**"Hmph." he opened the door. "Oh, _hey_ Hikari"**

** **

**"Hahahahaha! And you didn't want to open the door! Baka, baka, baka" Psyche laughed.**

** **

**"I _said_ don't call me a _baka!!!_" he exclaimed, turning red.**

** **

**"Whatever. C'mon baka, it's time to go to school." Hikari giggled. Sakoto turned crimson. Psyche opened the door to step outside and bumped right into Yamato! Psyche was dazed, but wiped the look from her face. She looked up at the perpetrator and saw that it was _him_. 'I can't believe I just did that' Psyche thought.**

** **

**"HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Looks like _you're_ the baka now!" Sakoto laughed. Psyche blushed. Then he whispered in his sister's ear, "_And_ a Jun wannabe…"**

** **

**"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" she screamed. Yamato looked surprised, but Psyche silenced him. "I'm ok…"**

** **

**~*~*~ At School~*~*~**

** **

**"Get to class, baka" Psyche told her little bro. He mumbled something under his breath. "What was that?"**

** **

**"Oh. Nothing, dear sister" he said, acting angelic.**

** **

**"Whatever, anyways…" she told him, walking off with Yamato.**

** **

**"Hey…did I just see Jun there in the bushes?" Hikari asked Sakoto. He shivered.**

** **

**"I sure hope _not_…" they laughed and walked to class.**

** **

**~*~*~ At Lunch in Yamato's Car ~*~*~**

** **

**"I love off campus lunch!" said Hikari.**

** **

**"Where do you little kiddies want to go?" Yamato asked.**

** **

**"We're not little!" Sakoto said angrily.**

** **

**"Yeah, you're right" he said.**

** **

**"Huh? You're not going to fight back?" Sakoto asked.**

** **

**"You're too used to your sister," said Yamato.**

** **

**"Hey!" Psyche protested. **

** **

**Sakoto thought and said, "Yeah your right I'll have to stop and fight once in a while."**

** **

**They arrived at Mc' Donalds and they all ate what they wanted and went back to school.Then when they were in the car they heard something on the radio it was their favorite song The Rock Show by: Blink 182.**

** **

**~*~*~ After school~*~*~**

** **

**Sakoto and Psyche went home and went to go get ready for the school dance.Of course Sakoto didn't have a date, but he wanted to go any way.When Sakoto and Psyche were done dressing they looked in the mirror and Sakoto was wearing a white tux with a red rose in the left breast pocket. Psyche was wearing a blue princess cut dress and it swirled around her white lace shoes. **

** **

**They were going to have a great time. Before they were going to leave their mom came in with a video camera; she was taping this memory. Their dad had a camera so he can take a picture.**

** **

**~*~*~At the dance~*~*~**

** **

**Psyche went straight to Yamato and they started dancing, of course, Sakoto didn't have a date so went to sit where people sit when they don't have a date.While he was walking there he saw Hikari sitting there so he went up to her and asked, "Hikari, would you like to be my date for this dance?"**

** **

**Hikari looked up at Sakoto and said, "Sure."**

** **

**Sakoto took her hand, and took her to the dance floor.They were dancing to *N SYNC's song This I Promise You.**

Then Yamato went up on stage and sang a song with his band they sang this song, "You can't take nothing for granted, you got to live like todaaaay, I turn around and I can see what's behind me. I turn back around and I can see what's ahead…" (A/N: Matt's band really sang that in the show if you watch it.) 

** **

**When Yamato's band was done Yamato went back to Psyche.**

** **

**"That was great Yama-chan." Psyche said as she hugged him.**

** **

**After hours of dancing and having fun they said their goodbyes and went home.**

** **

**Yamato and Psyche were saying goodbye with a kiss then Sakoto butted in and said, "C'mon sis drive me home now I want to go sleep."After he said that he yawned.**

** **

**Psyche gave Yamato one last kiss and drove her bro home and went to sleep.**

** **

**~*~*~The next day~*~*~**

** **

**Sakoto woke up at the sound of his alarm it was Saturday and that meant he was going somewhere with his older sis but he didn't know, all he knew was that Hikari was coming along with them.**

** **

**He waited outside in Yamato's car for her sister to get ready. While he was waiting he was talking to Hikari.Finally Psyche came out and climbed into the car.While getting to their location, Psyche told them they were going shopping.Hikari and Sakoto were happy because whenever they shopped they had fun.**

** **

**"Why couldn't Takeru come?" Sakoto asked.**

** **

**"Because he's sick," Yamato said.**

** **

**"Ooooooooooooooo."**

** **

**They got to the mall and went inside.They were going to have a lot of fun today.First they were going to the movies to watch a movie (A/N: Duh.) Then they were going to shop a lot and then go home.**

** **

**"What movie do you guys want to watch?" Yamato asked them.**

** **

**"Kiss of the Dragon!" Sakoto yelled.**

** **

**"Oh no no no!" Yamato told them. "_That's_ rater R. How about you watch Cats & Dogs while your sister and I watch Kiss of the Dragon!"**

** **

**"Oh _heck_ _no!"_ he disagreed.**

** **

**"I was just kidding, Sakoto" he said.**

** **

**"Let's go!" Psyche yelled. They paid for their tickets and entered the theater.**

** **

**After the movie they came out of the theater and stretched out from sitting down.Then they went to go shop. First, Yamato took them to the music store.**

** **

**"Hey Yamato, buy this guitar, it looks so cool!"Psyche shouted to him.**

** **

**He agreed with his girlfriend, Psyche, so he bought the guitar she liked.**

** **

**After they shopped til' they dropped they climbed into Yamato's car and they drove home.**

** **

**~*~*~At Yamato's house~*~*~**

** **

**"Hey Takeru how you doing little bro?"Yamato asked cheerfully.**

** **

**Takeru looked up at his older bro and said, "Hey Yamato mom said that I'll be up and going by tomorrow."**

** **

**"Well that's great here I bought you this new fisherman's hat."**

** **

**"Thanks big bro I really appreciate it."**

** **

**"Yamato go wash your car it looks dirty!"Yamato's mom shouted.**

** **

**"Ok, mom, I'm coming."**

** **

**~*~*~At Sakoto and Psyche's house~*~*~**

** **

**"Psyche for the _last_ time mom is telling you to wash the dishes, so go now!!!!!!" Sakoto shouted to his sister.**

** **

**"OK I'm coming, dang, can't you be patient."**

** **

**Sakoto was watching TV.He was watching his favorite show "Whose Line Is It**

**Anyway?"While his older sister washed the dishes.**

** **

**::DING DONG::**

** **

**"I'll get it."Sakoto said.**

** **

**He got up from the couch and went to open the door.When he opened the door Hikari was standing there covering her nose, her nose was bleeding.**

** **

**"What happened Hikari?"**

** **

**"I got hit by the soccer ball at Tai's game and your house was closer than the others."**

** **

**"Come in I'll get you tissue paper."**

** **

**When the blood stopped both of them had fallen asleep. Psyche had finished washing the dishes by that time. She giggled to herself and got a blanket and covered them with it.**

** **

**~*~*~*~ To Be Continued ~*~*~*~**

** **

**Tomo-chan: First Chapter is done!**

** **

**Veemon-chan: My longest story!**

** **

**Tomo-chan: Thanks to me…**

** **

**Veemon-chan: Nuh-uh, I wrote most!**

** **

**Tomo-chan: Ok, whatever. It's Xero-chan's time to shine!**

** **

**Xero: Please R&R!**


	2. Three Deaths

Hey people

**Hey people! We're back! Now it's time for the real action! ::PS from Tomo-chan…I LOVE DAISUKE!::**

** **

**~*~*~ At Takeru's House ~*~*~**

** **

**"Mom…what's wrong?" Yamato asked his mother.**

** **

**"It's Takeru…Takeru…" she said and broke down crying.**

** **

**"No…no! It can't be! No!" Yamato screamed. He ran to Takeru's room and saw the most sickening scene of his life. There he was, head severed from the rest of his body. Yamato fell to his knees…and threw up.**

** **

**~*~*~ At Psyche and Sakoto's House ~*~*~**

** **

**::Knock Knock Knock:: "Go get it Psyche," Sakoto told his sister.**

** **

**"Okay then" Psyche answered. She moved her hand to open the door, and suddenly the lights turned out. Psyche shivered. It was night and there was a thunderstorm. She was reluctant to open the door. She could barely make out Hikari and Sakoto's shadowy figures on the couch, huddled together. Again, more fiercely this time, the knocking came at the door. Psyche put her hand down and backed away from the door. Then, the mourning voice came.**

** **

**"Psyche…" it begged. "Please open the door…" She shook her head as though the person on the other side could see her. She heard a moan. "It's TK…he…he's…dead…" Psyche gave a gasp of surprise. She opened the door. There stood Yamato, drenched. His black shirt clung to the curve of his muscles and his denim pants were darker than supposed to be.**

** **

**"Yama…" she said softly, her eyes matching her voice. A/N: Tomo-chan: Hey! Why is it in death fics I always kill TK? Veemon-chan: Because you want to. Tomo-chan: No…I don't! _You_ want to kill him!!! Veemon-chan: Not in front of the TK fans…**

** **

**"Who would do such a thing?" Yamato asked innocently.**

** **

**"Shh…I'm here Yama" Psyche said, calming him down. "Here, let's go get you dried up"**

** **

**"OoOoOoOooOooH…it looks like my sister thinks she's ready" Sakoto said. ::smack:: "Ow…Hikari! What was that for?" Hikari just crossed her arms. "What?"**

** **

**~*~*~ In Psyche's Room ~*~*~**

** **

**Yamato's clothes hung on her bedpost and he was stripped down to his trunks. He was wrapped in Psyche's pink bathrobe. He looked silly, yes, but still good-looking. 'Yummy' she thought to herself. She mentally slapped herself for thinking that way. Yamato's eyes were sad and averted Psyche's own. Yamato suddenly broke down.**

** **

**"Why?" was all Yamato seemed to stutter.**

** **

**"Shh…it's alright now…we'll find the perpetrator. He'll get put in jail" she soothed. Her voice seemed so calm, yet she, too, was scared. Yamato finally looked into her eyes and kissed her, catching her off guard.**

** **

**~*~*~ In the Living Room ~*~*~**

** **

**"Man, Hikari, you sure can hit hard!" Sakoto said while rubbing the back of his head.**

** **

**"Well I smacked you because it was a bad time to be rude. Yamato's brother just died."Then they heard a lot of bumping and moaning in Psyche's room.Sakoto got up. They forgot to lock the door.He opened the door and looked at them, disgusted.**

** **

**Then he closed the door and locked it.He ran back to the living room, giggling.Then all of a sudden the lights came back on, so Hikari and Sakoto went to listen to Yamato's CD.They danced to all the songs and had a lot of fun.They were so tired that they fell asleep on the floor.**

** **

**~*~*~The Next Day~*~*~**

** **

**Yamato woke up and got dressed up and went into the kitchen and started cooking some breakfast.Then Sakoto woke up and got up off the floor. He smelled something good so he went into the kitchen. He saw Yamato cooking.**

** **

**"How you doing Yamato?"Sakoto asked him.**

** **

**"Doing about what?"**

** **

**"About your brother."Sakoto said. **

** **

**"Well I know my little brother, TK, is in a good place in heaven."**

** **

**Psyche came in the kitchen and hugged Yamato.He hugged her back and put the breakfast on the table. Sakoto went to wake up Hikari and all of them ate at the table.After breakfast they all went to the TK's funeral.People cried, especially Takeru's family.Yamato put white roses on his little brother's coffin, then he went to Psyche and kissed her.He started crying again, but Psyche was there to comfort him so he felt better.**

** **

**~*~*~After the Funeral @ Miyako's House~*~*~**

** **

**Miyako jumped onto her bed. Who would do such a thing to someone so innocent? It just wasn't right. She felt she had to rinse the mourn from her body so she decided to take a bath. She was rinsing her hair when she heard it. Unbelievably low and swift, she heard footsteps in the hallway. She thought it was just her brother, so she continued showering. Suddenly, the lights turned out. 'What's up with all the lights always turning out?' she thought to herself. She got out of the shower and got dressed to turn on the back-up lights. After all, no one else was home…**

** **

**No one else was home? If no one else was home, then who was the one wandering the halls? She grabbed the only thing she could protect herself with at the moment, a plunger. She heard a footstep from behind her, of course, it was pitch black, so she couldn't really decipher who it was that now stood before her only three feet away. She thought it might be her brother back from his job. "How was work?" she asked uncertainly.**

** **

**"Oh, the usual. Miyako, this job's to die for" he said. Suddenly, he raised an object and aimed it at Miyako's head. Before she could protest the shadowy figure pulled the trigger. "Bye, bye, bye Miyako Inoue," he said, and blew the steaming smoke coming from the gun. He twirled it around his finger and put it in his holder.**

** **

**~*~*~ Later that Night ~*~*~**

** **

**Mr. and Mrs. Inoue entered their house, surprised that it was unlocked. They turned the lights on and went into the hallway. Mr. Inoue gasped and Mrs. Inoue fainted. Miyako Inoue was no more. They called the police.**

** **

**~*~*~ Meanwhile @ the Yagami Residence ~*~*~**

** **

**Taichi was all alone in the house. His parents were at a housewarming party and Hikari had decided to go with them. Taichi didn't feel like going with them. He wasn't in all that a good mood. He decided to watch some TV; there was nothing else to do. He didn't turn on any lights. On the TV was the movie House on Haunted Hill; that movie chilled his spine. Taichi loved scary movies. Just then, the telephone rang.**

** **

**"Hello?" he asked.**

** **

**"Is Taichi there?" a female voice asked. The voice was beautiful. It made his body tingle with excitement.**

** **

**"This is he."Taichi said as he thought about how the female looked like.He imagined flowing blonde hair and glistening diamond eyes. He imagined holding her in his arms and dancing with her like in a fairy tale.**

** **

**"Oh hi Taichi I was lonely so I called you, you're the only one who makes me feel happy."The female voice said happily.**

** **

**Taichi smiled and said, "Well then what do you want to talk about."**

** **

**"What are you doing there, Taichi?"**

** **

**"I'm watching my favorite scary movie House on Haunted Hill."**

** **

**"Oh really? Are you alone?"The female said in a seducing voice that made Taichi tingle with excitement again. He shouldn't be talking to this girl. He should be thinking about Sora.**

** **

**He stopped tingling and answered her question, "Yes."**

** **

**"Oh, OK well I have to go now, bye."The female hung up and Taichi put the phone down. He started to watch his movie again. Just then the doorbell rang. Taichi went to open the door and saw a nice-looking girl.**

** **

**"Taichi, I really _do _love you, but you've got to go," said that sweet female voice. She raised that shiny, pointy object and put it straight through his heart again…and again…and again.**

** **

**~*~*~ Later that Night ~*~*~**

** **

**Mr. and Mrs. Yagami and Hikari Yagami entered their household. The door was open to their surprise. They stepped through the door and saw it. Taichi and the knife stuck through the wall, heart attached to it. Hikari screamed, Mrs. Yagami fainted, and Mr. Yagami called the police.**

** **

**~*~*~ In Hikari's Room ~*~*~**

** **

**Hikari just could not sleep. Who would do that to Taichi, he had never done anything. First Takeru, then she heard about Miyako. And now even her brother was dead without a motive. What had they ever done? It would hurt not to ever hear Taichi's voice again. The one that used to tell her she grew prettier every day and always talk about either Sora or soccer. He was living a nice life, always nice to everyone. He had decent grades and showed he tried his best.**

** **

**She began to cry all over again. Taichi was so close to her. How could his life suddenly end? She knew he was in a better place; that reassured her a little. But she would still miss her older brother. She cried more and more and soon enough she cried herself to sleep. **

** **

**~*~*~ The Next Day ~*~*~**

** **

**Everyone was over at Sakoto and Psyche's house for the gathering after Taichi and Miyako's funeral. Poor Sora was breaking down in a corner. The only people there were Sakoto, Yamato, Psyche, Hikari, and Sora. Just like all those other nights the lights turned out. But this time two voices spoke up.**

** **

**"Tonight is the end" said a female voice**

** **

**"The end of your lives" said a male voice.**

** **

**~*~*~ To be continued… ~*~*~**

** **

**Tomo-chan: That's all for now!**

** **

**Xero: I hate it when you do that!**

** **

**Veemon-chan: I love cliffhangers!**

** **

**Xero: -_-' please R&R**


	3. Unmasking of the Insane

**Tomo-chan: -=arises from her sleeping slumber=- I bet you all thought I was dead, huh?**

**Xero: Aw mayn. -=in GIR voice=-**

**Tomo-chan: -=chases after Xero with a Masamune=-**

**Veemon-chan: -=wakes up too=- whoa….o.O**

**Xero: HELP!!!! START THE STORY!! QUICK!!!**

**Veemon-chan: Ok Ok**

Unforgettable Nights 

**Chapter Three**

**Unmasking of the Insane**

**By:**

**Veemon-chan and**

**ToMoYo HiKaRi SyAoRaN**

Everyone looked around to see where the voices came from while Sakoto shielded Hikari. They waited for the voices to speak again but there was a long silence that came over the room. Unable to take the silence any longer, Yamato spoke.

**"What do you want with us?" he yelled into the darkness.**

**"Your lives," the female voice said.**

**"Mommy..!!" Psyche whimpered.**

**"Pathetic," said the male voice.**

**"Why don't you say that in my face, jerk!!" Psyche yelled.**

**"Fine then, I will," he said. The lights came back on and Psyche and the psycho were face to face. "Boo."**

**"T-TK…?" Yamato stuttered. Psyche stared into the menacing eyes of Takeru. "B-but you're dead…"**

**"I can explain that…" said the female voice. Everyone spun around to see who belonged to the voice. Everyone was surprised again when they realized it was Sora.**

**"Sora?!" Psyche asked, confused.**

**"Yeah, and..?" Sora said. **

**"But how..? And why?" Hikari asked. "And where the hell is Sakoto?"**

**"Behind the couch I bet," Takeru smirked.**

**"I'm right here, jerk," Sakoto said, from beside Hikari.**

**"Get to the point," Hikari said, afraid, yet wanting to know how Takeru was still alive.**

**"Simple," Sora said. "That's why I've been taking lessons from those nerds Koushiro and Willis. How to make a life-like dead body…."**

**"You….sicko!! But why them?!" Yamato screamed.**

**"Because…" Takeru said, smirking. He pulled Sora close to him, and put his arms around her neck. He nipped at the base of her neck. Sora smiled. "Taichi was simply in the way." Sora smirked.**

**"Bastards!" Yamato screamed.**

**"You sick, sick bastards!" Sakoto repeated.**

**"And Miyako?" Psyche asked.**

**"Because," Sora said, "she was just annoying."**

**"And guess what…?" Takeru asked them. No one really wanted to answer. "Go ahead, open that closet behind you Psyche…" Afraid, but curious, she walked towards the closet door. She put her hand on the doorknob and pulled it open. Jun and Kenji's bodies fell over Psyche. Psyche screamed in fear and disgust. Not only did two dead bodies fall on her, she had their blood all over. "And now you know what that does?"**

**"Police will think that _you_ did it," Sora said, laughing maniacally.**

**"No…I won't let that happen!" Yamato yelled.**

**"Sorry, but it will…" Takeru said, also laughing maniacally.**

**"But why them?" Sakoto asked.**

**"Well, Jun talked so much, we had to silence her…" Takeru calmly explained. "So we cut off her mouth and hung her out to dry by the skin on her shoulder bones."**

**"And I just didn't like the way Kenji looked," Sora said. "So I first stabbed him, then shaved off his head with the same knife. I then gouged out his eyes and stuffed them in his pockets. Poor little bugger."**

**"POOR LITTLE BUGGER?!?!" Psyche screamed, getting a little insane herself. "YOU KILLED THE BOY!" She couldn't take any more of these maniacs. She charged at Sora. Sakoto, following after Psyche, tackled Takeru to the ground. Sora screamed, clawing at Psyche. She pulled out a dagger hidden within her belt, and stabbed Psyche in the stomach with it. Yamato ran to Psyche's side, and kicked Sora's head.**

**Takeru punched Sakoto in the face, knocking him to the ground. He pulled out a Beretta and aimed it at his face. He laughed and said, "This is where you die, little boy." It was Hikari's turn to get angry. She tackled Takeru to the ground and kicked him in the balls. Takeru groaned in pain. Sakoto got up and did the same. Suddenly, Iori burst into the room.**

**"What the hell is going on here? Was someone making a horror flick and didn't tell me?" he asked. He then observed closer and saw that they were not joking around. "This is weird." He ran to the kitchen and picked up the phone. Takeru picked up his Beretta and aimed it at the small kid's head. "I guess you'll be the first, bastard. Bang." He fired the gun and the bullet pierced through his skull. Iori fell lifeless to the floor. Sakoto's eyes filled with rage.**

**"You sick son of a…" he was too angry to finish. ((a/n bad words are bad for you)) Sakoto grabbed a vase and smashed it over Takeru's head. Takeru stumbled, and grabbed onto the coffee table. His head was bleeding too much, and he dropped his gun. Yamato picked it up and aimed it at Sora.**

**"Die, whore," Yamato said. He shot the damned slut in the face. Takeru's eyes rolled as he let out his final words.**

**"Damn, this wasn't supposed to happen…" then he fell to the floor. Psyche passed out because of the blood she lost. Yamato ran to her.**

**"Quick call 911!" Yamato said. "And don't you dare ask me what the number is!" Quickly, Hikari grabbed the phone and dialed 911. Soon, the police came and saw the mess.**

**"Whoa," said one policeman. Psyche was taken to the hospital, and Yamato went with her. Hikari and Sakoto stayed to be interviewed by the police. They let out the story. Yamato and Sakoto would not be charged with killing because it was self-defense. **

**~*~ A Few Months Later~*~**

**Psyche was out of the hospital, and they were all on vacation in New York with Mimi and Koushiro. Yamato had made a song about the whole event, and none of his fans even knew it was true.**

**"I once knew a kid**

**Corrupted by love**

**What a sad thing to happen**

**To one who was so kind…"**

**As they all were going to sleep, Psyche heard a tapping at her window, and a voice say…**

**"You didn't think you'd get rid of us that easily, did you….."**

**-THE END-**

**Tomo-chan: MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Xero: You are an idiot….**

**Tomo-chan: -=takes out Masamune and grins maniacally=- come here my bestest friend…**

**Veemon-chan: You two are losers… -=leaves=-**

**Xero: WAIT! Is there gonna be a part two.**

**Veemon-chan: I don't know, but you better run, because my sister is coming to get you.**

**Xero: AHH!!**


End file.
